No One Said It Would Be Easy
by CSI-Scarlett
Summary: Just did some cleaning up on the old chapters. No new one yet sorry.
1. Chapter 1

No One said it would be Easy

Disclaimer: The song is Sheryl Crows, the characters you recognize are Anthony Zuicker's. I am making no profits off of this story.

Rating:PG

Category: Romance N/S (eventually)

Summary: Sara has been away from Vegas for three years, but now has to go back to fight her demons there.

Author: Katie

* * *

Sara Sidle walked into her house; she let her handbag fall to the bench next to the door, toed off her shoes and sighed with relief. Suddenly she heard fast footfalls coming from the living room.

"Mommy!" yelled Sara's three year old son. He jumped and flew into her arms as if he hadn't seen her in a week.

"Woah! Where's the fire little man?"

"Granpa's a gorilla!" he said pointing toward Sara's father as he crawled toward them.

"Oh no!" she yelled in play, "We must get away from him!!" She threw the boy over her shoulder and dashed around her father into the kitchen, laughing.

"Mommy it's just Granpa," her son said matter-of-factly.

"Oh well I suppose it is." She set him down on the floor and he just grinned and dashed into the living room that joined onto the kitchen. Her dad came up to her and gave her a hug.

"How was your day Sunshine?"

"Don't call me that dad!"

"But it's your name! Sunshine Sara Sidle, you were the one who wanted to be called Sara. We didn't decide that!"

"I know, but Sunshine is so hippieish," her father shook with laughter.

"I suppose it is Sunshine, but it is still your name. So anyway how was your day?"

"It was ok. Nothing really exciting, Mitchell fell over his own feet though. We all thought that was comical." Sara ran the CSI office in San Francisco. Her dad wasn't her usual babysitter but was in town that day and wanted to spend some time with his grandson.

"Granpa?"

"What's up Tiger?"

"Do you have to go home today?" the boy's eyes pleaded with his grandfather, not wanting him to leave.

"Yeah I do. Grandma would get lonely at the B and B you know that."

"I know," he replied with a pout.

"Oh Matty don't pout," said Sara. "You will see Gran and Granpa on Saturday and you know it!"

"Oh yeah!" the boy brightened. "I forgot!" he ran from the room again his arms out wide like he was flying.

"Actually I better head out, Sunshine. You two are defiantly coming this Saturday right?"

"Yeah, Matty would be heartbroken if we didn't."

"So are you going to go?" She looked at him a question on her face. "To the convention, in Las Vegas."

"Oh, um...no. I hadn't planned on it. I was going to send one of my CSI's."

"I thought it was for the heads of the departments. And it would be good for Tiger to see something new I think."

"Look dad, I don't have the time. There are too many cases here that need my attention"

"That's not true. You just said you had a slow day! You are just too damn afraid of seeing anyone that you used to work with. Are you ashamed of your own son?" Sara looked at him sharply her eye enflamed.

"Matthew is the last thing that I would ever be ashamed of. He is the only good thing that has come out of my life you know that!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't have the time to go to Las Vegas."

"What if I called Gil?"

"Why would you call Gil? How would that make any difference?"

"You and Tiger could stay with him. He knows about him wouldn't he be the best choice?"

"No dad I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Too much has been buried since my years in Vegas. I don't want to dig that up again, for myself, for Matt and for those that I worked with and was close to."

"Is Tiger's father still in Vegas?"

"Dad, Matt's father was a drunken one night stand with someone at a bar. I don't know his father."

"It's not Nick?"

"No, dad it's not Nick. If you knew Nick you would know that." Matthew walked into the room and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mommy, can we eat soon?" Sara lifted him to her hip.

"Yeah, just a minute ok? What do you want?"

"Sgetti!"

"Ok, we'll have spaghetti. Go play for a minute though while I talk to Grandpa ok?"

"Ok, bye bye Granpa!" he said and hugged his grandfather.

"Bye Tiger. Be good for your Momma ok?"

"Yup!" he replied and ran to the toy box.

"I have to cook dinner for my son. I will see you on Saturday dad."

"Look, Sunshine I'm sorry for upsetting you. I just think that Matthew should see some of where your life used to be, and where your heart still lies."

Sara stood in front of her bookcase where there were pictures strategically placed. The one closest to her was of Matt in a baseball jersey; he had it taken last spring at daycare. The one next to Matt's was of her and Matt on the day he was born. Sara's eyes teared at the memory. The final one in the front row was of her and Nick working a crime scene. Greg snapped it saying he needed to finish the roll of film. It had been taken just a month before she left Las Vegas. The rows of pictures behind the front were all of her coworker's in Las Vegas. Maybe her father was right. Maybe she needed to see them for closure.

Sara walked quietly to Matthew's room, he lay tucked under his quilt a stuffed bear in one had while the other's thumb was firmly planted in his mouth. It was still unbelievable to Sara that she had this little miracle. She had found out she was pregnant when she was only 3 weeks along. She had started bleeding profusely at work, so Grissom had taken her to the emergency room. The doctors said she'd had a miscarriage. Sara went home shocked she hadn't even known she was pregnant. Two months went by, but she hadn't had her period since the miscarriage, she went to her OB/GYN to see if something had happened as well as the miscarriage. She was shocked to find out that she was still pregnant and had only aborted her son's twin. Sara immediately went to Grissom and asked for a leave of absence. It was three and a half years later and Sara was still on her leave.

Now she stood outside her son's door, watching him sleep. She didn't have to watch him to see him she could just close her eyes. He had skin that was two shades darker than her own, brown eyes that shined back at her and gorgeous curly brown hair, just like hers as a child. He was tall for three, his legs already outgrowing his small body. He was so smart; he had started walking at eleven months and started speaking shortly after. He had never spoken baby talk; Sara had never let anyone speak to him that way and said that was why he spoke well quickly.

Sara walked forward and stroked her son's soft hair. She knew what she had to do. She had to go back to Las Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 2

Disclaimers and so forth in chapter one.

* * *

Sara woke a couple days later to a small body worming in next to her in her bed. Matt's head was under the covers and his small butt stuck up in the air toward Sara, she grabbed his small waist pulling him from under the covers.

"Mommy!" Matt giggled, thrilled with the attention. Sara turned him around and rested him on her stomach.

"Good morning Matty."

"Morning, Momma. Are you going to work today?" he asked hugging her tightly.

"Nope today is Saturday. So do you know what I get to do?" He shook his head no. "I get to tickle you all day long!" she replied and started lightly tickling his sides.

"Eeek!" Matt giggled as Sara tickled him. They were startled from their play when the phone rang.

"Hang on a sec Matt," Sara grabbed the phone off the night stand. "Sidle."

"Well, hello Sidle. How are you?" Grissom said startling her.

"Gil?"

"Granpa Gil!" Matt shrieked trying to get the phone.

"Matthew, no. Hi how are you Gil?"

"I'm good. Your dad called me yesterday."

"What? Lovely, and what did my darling father have to say."

"He said you needed some time off work and that you and Matt wanted to stay here with me for a while. Is that true?"

"Well at the time of his call it probably wasn't but I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have decided that it might be a good idea."  
"How long do you think you will stay?" Sara sat up higher in the bed and Matt jumped down running to his room.

"I don't know yet. I haven't cleared it with my office here yet. I have plenty of time on the books the thing is I don't know how long I want to stay if I don't get a warm reception."

"And who are you looking for a warm reception from?"

"Well, Nick."

"Ah, I should have known. I don't know what Nick would say if you showed up here Sara. He isn't seeing anyone."

"He wasn't seeing me Griss. We were just friends. Or that's what I thought we were when I left."

"Sara you left with not much notice. You came in here and told everyone you were taking a leave of absence. You didn't tell anyone much less Nick why you were leaving. I only knew because of your hospital visit. When you didn't come back, again without many words, Nick was shocked. He was upset for a long time."

"I know, but I miss him. I miss all of you."

"You still have a job here Sara. It may have less prestige and it may be at night, but it will always be here for you."

"Thanks Griss. I will let you know by Wednesday what my plans are. You are sure it's ok to stay with you?"

"It's fine Sara. Just let me know when you plan on getting here and how long you will be staying."

"Ok, thanks Gil. I'll talk to you sometime next week."

"Ok, bye Sara." Sara hung up the phone and rose from the bed going to look for her son. They were heading out to her parents place and she needed to get Matt going.

"Matthew!" she yelled down the hallway. Sara grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts quickly changed into them and headed into the bathroom. As she was brushing her hair her terror of a son hopped in.

"Mommy?"

"What's up buddy?" she asked still brushing out the snarls.

"I'm stuck." She looked down and a laugh bubbled out of her throat. Matt had tried to get his shorts on himself but only managed to get both legs into one of the shorts legs so now he was in a bit of a pickle.

"Matty! You seem to have only one leg today what happened?"

"They are stuck on one side."

"I see that. Ok step out," She pulled the shorts off him and straightened them then helped him redress. "Go find a shirt ok?"

"Ok!" he ran back to his room both legs safely where they belonged. Sara shook her head. That boy got into more things then anyone else she knew. Finishing with her hair she brushed her teeth then went and packed a bag for her and Matthew. Walking into the kitchen she found her son rummaging through the cereal cupboard.

"What are you looking for?"

"Chocolate granola."

"You ate them all. How about cinnamon and granola?" she asked pulling out one of the bars. He looked at it and then cautiously took the bar, tore it open and took a small bite. Then he smiled and took a bigger bite.

"Thanks Mommy!"

"Your welcome. Do you have a bag packed for the road?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, bring it to me so I can see it," Sara took Matt to her parents a couple of times a month and he had learned to pack his bag with coloring books and picture books. Sara said he was too young for video games and didn't think that TV's in cars were worth the effort when her son was content with a book or drawing. Matt brought her the bag his mouth full of granola. Sara went through it and he had packed fine, she winked as she zipped it up and then hung it across his back. She grabbed a couple more granola bars for the road and they headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 3 – When Your Father Pulls Up In a Mercedes Benz

Disclaimers in chapter one

Thank you everyone who has reviewed I'm glad you like the story so far!!

A/N I checked Woodstock was in 69 so it works with the bday they have for Sara. Also on the map I looked at it's spelled Tomales but on the site it's Tamales so I'm not sure which is right. I went with what the map said.

* * *

Saturday

Tomales Bay

Sara laid her head back on the sand Matthew was running and playing not far from her on the water's edge. He happily splashed his grandmother who splashed him back. Sara's father was laying next to her a magazine over his face, trying to sleep. She turned and contemplated him. Feeling her gaze he lifted the magazine.

"What's up Sunshine?"

"I think I'm going to take Matt to Vegas." Her dad sat up surprised.

"You are?"

"Yeah, Griss called and also thought it was a good idea, plus I want Matt to know my life there, to know my friends. I really need to see Nick, I can't get him out of my head. I need him to know how I feel, and I need to know how he feels. I know he may not feel the same way that I do, but it can't hurt to try right?"

"I think this is the best thing you have done in three years. Sara if you love Nick you need to tell him. Especially since the Tiger is in the picture."

"Dad, Nick isn't Matt's father."

"Are you positive?" her father asked his right eyebrow shooting to his forehead.

"Dad, Nick and I were never together that way. We were always just good friends, in my case with unresolved issues as well. If you look at Nick and look at Matt you can tell Nick isn't the father." she said flopped back to the sad with a sigh. Sara stared up at the clouds above her until the sun got to bright, and then slammed her eyes shut.

"Sunshine, do you love him?" her dad asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, but it scares me because he may not love me back and I have Matthew to think of now. But I think I would be miserable if I didn't at least ask, you know what I mean?"

"Yup, I know exactly what you mean. Do you know the story of how your mom and I got together?" Sara sat up and looked at him curiously, shaking her head no. "Well we met at Woodstock," Sara groaned. "Hey do you want to hear this or not"

"Yeah I do I just didn't expect you to say you met at Woodstock."

"Oh, well anyway, we met at Woodstock, and she was with a guy at the time. In fact they were engaged to be married the next summer. Plus I was with a group of buddies; we were looking to...well that's not important. Maggie started hanging out with our group and her boyfriend got mad and took her away, but Mags was able to get me an address. So I kinda was like 'well she's getting married there isn't anything I can do' so I went home. Tried to forget about the gorgeous brunette I had met. We were apart for about a year and I couldn't stop thinking about her so I wrote a letter, not thinking that I would get a response, but just under a month later I got a response. It turned out she hadn't gotten married and was still thinking about me.

"To make a long story short I went to Michigan and got her. That was in October of 1970. We got married in January of '71 and you were born in October. That's our story, I know it's not that romantic, but we had only seen each other that one time but had made an impression. We knew, just like I think you know about Nick. You can't let love like that go Sunshine, your heart will never be happy without it." Sara looked at her dad a tear glimmered in her eye, her parent's story was so similar to what she hoped would happen with herself and Nick, it was almost scary.

"Mommy!" screeched Matthew from the water's edge. "Come look and me and gramma's castle!" Sara glanced once more at her father who was settling back on the sand the magazine back over his face, who knew the old fart was such a romantic?

Monday

San Francisco

Sara walked into work with a bounce to her step; she was only twenty minutes early which surprised some of her staff. Usually she came in about forty-five minutes to an hour early. The next CSI below her came up to her anxiously.

"Sara, I thought you were coming in early. I needed to brief you on my case."

"Actually Scott I'm taking some time off you are going to be in charge," Scott stopped in shock and nearly dropped his file.

"Um, what?"

"I'm not kidding," they walked into the break room and Sara grabbed a coffee and the newest _Forensic Magazine _then started toward her office, trusting that Scott would be behind her.

"When do you plan on leaving?" he asked as they reached her office. She motioned for him to sit down then started rustling through her disarray of a desk.

"Wednesday."

"Next Wednesday?" he asked hopefully.

"No as in two days from today Wednesday. Look Scott you can handle this. I wouldn't leave the lab in your hands if I didn't have faith in you." Sara kept rummaging in her desk until she found a leave form.

"Well ok, but how long will you be gone?"

"Honestly right now I'm not sure, not less then two weeks though. I am going back to Vegas Scott. I have a position there that is being held for me and I'm going back to see if I want it."

"What! Does the sheriff know about this?"

"He has always known that the position was being held yes. Anyway I took this position because the lab was in desperate need of someone and I was in need for a change, but I miss home now and Vegas is my home."

"You are going to uproot Matthew?"

"He is only three Scott, and I think he would have a wonderful atmosphere in Vegas. Why are you getting so upset about this?"

"Because we are all going to be sad to see you go. We have grown leaps and bounds since you have been here Sara and we don't want to lose you."

"Well I'm sorry Scott, but my life was in Vegas and I need to see if it is still there. If it isn't I will be back I promise. But to tell you the truth I hope that it is."

"Well," Scott sat looking at his hands. "I hope whatever you decide you are happy. We will miss you greatly though Sara I hope you know that."

"I do, and I really enjoyed my time here. I also know that you don't need me as much as you used to. There are two new CSI's who are well on their way and you will make a wonderful leader Scott." Scott stood and shook Sara's hand.

"It has been a pleasure Sara, a real pleasure," Sara just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 4 – He Said He Just Happened To Be In The Neighborhood

Disclaimers in chapter one

Thanks again for all that have reviewed, I really appreciate it. You'll soon see where its going don't worry, I just hope you like it!! Had kind of a hard time writing this one because it's mostly transition from San Francisco to Las Vegas.

* * *

Wednesday

San Francisco

Sara rushed around trying to make sure she had everything ready for their flight. Matt was happily playing with some trucks on the living room floor, not noticing his anxious mother flitting around the house. Sara was just zipping her bag shut when the cab's horn sounded.

"Ok Matt lets go." Matt jumped up and Sara put his backpack on him and they were off to the airport. Sara checked their luggage and then they checked themselves in. Matt had never been on a plane before much less been in an airport so he held tightly to his mother's pant leg. Once they were checked in they headed toward their gate, making it with time to spare. Sara bought them a sandwich to share while they waited for their boarding call. Her leg danced up and down with anxiety. She was very nervous to see her friends from the crime lab, but the most anxious about seeing Nick.

"Mommy I have to go potty," Matt said doing his little potty dance. Sara gathered their things and quickly hustled him into the bathroom, when Matt had to go he had to go now! Sara looked at her son as they walked back to their seats, what would Nick think? Would he welcome another man's child into his arms? It's not like Matt or Sara for that matter knew where his dad was. She just hoped that she could at least have a decent conversation with Nick, and maybe go on from there. Finally their flight was called for boarding; they were close to the front so they were on and settled quickly. Matt sat and just stared at everything that was going on around him. They soon both fell asleep Matt was soothed by his mother's hand in his hair and Sara tired from anxiety of her first trip to Vegas in years.

Wednesday

Las Vegas

Grissom looked at his watch for the fifth time since he'd entered the airport baggage area, the only area he could go to wait for Sara and Matthew. Finally he saw her walking down the hall Matt clinging tightly to her shoulder.

"Sara!" he yelled. She noticed him and quickly headed toward him. As they got nearer he saw tears running down Matt's face. "Hey guys. What's wrong Matthew?"

"No!" he yelled and pushed his head into his mother's neck. Grissom raised an eyebrow at her.

"Matt didn't want to get off the plane and then got away from me and got a little lost, didn't you buddy?" His only reply was a sniffle.

"Long flight?"

"Not really. We both slept pretty much the entire time. I don't know why this one's crabby."

"Oh well let's get your bags then we can head to my place for dinner what do you say buddy?" Grissom still didn't get a response from the toddler. Sara smiled an apology, but Grissom waved it off. He knew they were both anxious about being here.

As they pulled into Grissom's drive Sara woke with a start, she hadn't meant to fall asleep again, but it wasn't surprised with the amount of energy she had been using on worrying about this trip.

"Morning," said Grissom with a smirk.

"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. Have you been losing at lot of sleep?"

"No, not really. Just these past few days worrying about this trip."

"Well just relax ok?" Sara nodded and unbuckled Matt from his car seat. He had stopped crying and also fallen asleep on their trip to Grissom's so he was a little less cranky then earlier. They hauled in the bags and got settled in the guest bedroom. Sara heard a door shut outside and just thought it was Grissom going for something that was in the car, so when she walked back to the kitchen she was very surprised to see Catherine talking to her son.

"Well hello there, what's your name?" Matthew took a step back from Catherine and looked frantically for his mother.

"Tell her your name," Sara prodded from the other side of the room.

"Sara! Grissom! Is this the errand you had to run earlier?" Grissom smiled at Cath and nodded.

"Hi Cath how are you?" Sara asked walking across the room to her. Catherine met her halfway and gave her a huge hug.

"God girl don't you do that to us again!" Sara laughed lightly then sat on the couch, Matt crawled into her lap and Cath sat next to her. "Is this your son?" she asked pointing at Matt who had snuggled into his mother's chest and popped his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes, this is Matthew," she replied pulling his thumb from his mouth. "Say hi Matt."

"Hello," he then jumped up and ran to Grissom who was in the kitchen.

"How old is he?"

"Three. And don't ask about the father. It's no one you know. I'm surprised Grissom hasn't told you actually."

"Well I knew he was keeping in contact with you and had gone to see you a couple times, but he wouldn't tell me where you were or what you were up to. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh this and that," Sara laughed.

"Well I can see that!" replied Catherine pointing at Matt who was now sitting on the counter next to Griss.

"I am the lead CSI in San Francisco, in fact it's basically my lab. I got them all new equipment and three new CSI's. I'm pretty close to my folks so they get to see Matt a lot."

"Are you happy?" Sara just looked at her hands without saying anything. Griss walked in from the kitchen and noticed Sara's downfallen expression.

"What's up?"

"I just asked if she was happy."

"She's not." After a moment Sara finally looked up at them.

"No, I'm not. That's why I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 5-But Before He Leaves He Slips the Landlord the Rent

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize. So Anthony Zuckier and Sheryl Crow please don't sue I'm just a college student.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it. Also Catherine and Grissom are in a relationship but I'm not going to focus on that too much. I'm going to try to make this a long post because it will be a little bit before I can post again, classes start tomorrow

Spoilers: Anything up through season 4.

Please read and review!!!

Saturday

Las Vegas

Sara finished tucking Matt into bed then she steadied herself because she knew as soon as she entered the living room she would be bombarded with questions from Catherine. She looked back at Matt's sleeping face then headed to the living room. Cath and Grissom were sitting on the couch glasses of wine in front of them on the coffee table. Sara took her seat in the big armchair next to the couch.

"So tell us the story." Catherine said immediately going for the heart of the subject.

"It's a long story Cath," Sara replied taking a drink of her own wine.

"I know, but I want to know why I shouldn't throttle you for leaving us!" Sara sighed and gave a half smile.

"Yeah I guess I deserve that don't I?" Sara straightened in her seat sitting with her elbows on her knees, hands clasped under her chin.

"So?" said Cath prodding gently.

"So…where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," replied Grissom who didn't know the whole story himself.

"Ok well I was born on a dreary…"

"No! Girl you are gunna get it," laughed Catherine. Sara chuckled along with her. The anxiety of the moment was broken.

"Ok well it started about four and a half years ago. Shortly after the explosion, Nick and I became better friends. We started hanging out more and spent a lot of our off time together, going to movies, plays, and things like that. It went like that for a while then the promotion stuff came up. I wasn't letting the competition bother our friendship, neither of us was really.

"But then Nick called and said he was going out on a date. Someone that Warrick had set him up with. I was heartbroken. I went to a bar and drowned my sorrows away. I met a guy whose name I don't remember. In fact I hardly remember his face. I suppose he looks a little like Matt. About three weeks after that I started bleeding at the lab, Grissom took me to the hospital and I found out I had miscarried.

"Things started back to normal, but Nick was still seeing that same girl. A few weeks after the miscarriage I was picked up for drinking and driving, Grissom came and brought me home. A few weeks after that I realized I hadn't gotten my period after the miscarriage so I went to my OB and she said I was pregnant. That night I ran into Nick and his girlfriend. She was dropping him off at work, he seemed so happy with her. He told me he though she might be 'the one'. I couldn't handle that so I called the San Francisco office and asked if they needed a CSI, they said yes and I was on the next plane out.

"I applied for the lead CSI position and got it. Then I came back here asked for my leave, packed, and told everyone I was leaving. I was gone the next week. I settled into a townhouse not far from the lab. Six months later I had Matthew and now three years after that I'm back in Las Vegas." Sara sat back in her chair with a sigh, tears running lightly down her face. The story had been hard to tell her friends but she knew they needed to know, to fully understand why she was back.

"Sara why didn't you tell Nick how you felt?" asked Catherine placing a hand on Sara's knee.

"I didn't realize how I truly felt until he started dating someone. When I found out I was still pregnant I wanted to talk to him but then I ran into them at the lab and he said he really liked her. I wanted him to be happy and I didn't think he would be happy with me and another man's child."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because I can't live without him at least knowing how I feel. If he has even the smallest of feelings for me I want to know because I'm losing myself and I need to be here for Matt. I love him Cath, there's nothing stopping that and unless I find cause, I won't stop loving him."

"Wow, you are putting a lot on the line here Sara. When are you going to talk to Nick?"

"I'm not sure yet. I thought I would bring Matt into the lab tomorrow night and then see if I can set up a time to talk to him. Gil will you be able to watch Matt for me?"

"Of course, I love spending time with my grandson."

"What?!" shouted Catherine not realizing that Grissom considered Matt his grandson. "You aren't Sara's father!" he tried to calm her but was having a hard time not laughing.

"Cath relax. Matt and Gil got really close on his last trip to San Francisco. Matt calls him Granpa Gil. It's ok he's Matt's godfather anyway."

"Oh, well ok. That just startled me. You aren't old enough to have a daughter Sara's age."

"Maybe not but I sure like being a Grandpa. I get to spoil him all I want!" The phone in the kitchen rang shrilly cutting off their laughter. Grissom got up to answer it.

"So what do you think Nick will say?" asked Catherine.

"I don't have a clue. I am hoping at the moment he speaks to me without being terribly angry. I just hope we can fix things first and if that is possible I want to see if something more can happen."

"Geez, girl how much time do you have off?"

"Two to three weeks and Gil has been holding a position here for me if I want it." She smiled at the man who was walking back to the couch.

"Yup I have."

"Who was on the phone?" Gil twiddled his thumbs avoiding the question. "Gil?"

"Um well it was Nick. It's a slow night and he is bored and thought he would come over for a bit."

"What?" asked Sara her hands shaking slightly.

"Yeah, Nick's on his way over."


	6. Chapter 6

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 6 – You Say "It's just a question of eliminating obstacles"

Disclaimers in chapter one and five

Spoilers: Anything through chapter four.

A/N: Thank you for the outpouring of reviews!!! They make me want to quit school and write all the time, but that wouldn't be good for my budget. No homework tonight so I though I would update again.

* * *

Saturday

Las Vegas

"Griss you have to be kidding!" said Sara her eyes wide.

"Sorry," he said kind of waving his hands in defeat. "He asked to come over and I didn't have a reason to say no."

"He asked to come over?"

"Yeah he said he wanted me to look at something from an old case he dug up."

"Lovely Griss. Just lovely."

"Well better sooner then later right Sara?" Cath asked putting in her two cents. Sara sighed and then shrugged at her two friends. Cath was right, she needed to talk to him and since Matt was asleep it was the perfect opportunity.

"Did you tell him I was here?"

"No, I thought it would be better if I didn't."

"Why? Would he run away if he knew I was here?"

"No, no nothing like that. He just would be a gentleman and want it cleared through you before he came over you know that."

"Yeah, you're right." Sara looked down at herself and sighed. She was in sweats and a ripped t-shirt. She definitely needed to change. "I'm going to change. Don't say anything to him if he gets here before I come out ok?"

"You got it," replied Cath with a smile. Sara walked into her room. Matt was sound asleep on half of the bed. He had kicked off the blankets and the sheet was around his little waist so Sara straightened his blankets then sat softly next to him stroking his curly hair.

"Oh, Matty," she said softly. "What is he going to say? Do you think he'll be mad?" He only response was a soft sigh from her sleeping son, so she stood back up and pulled some clothes out of her suitcase. She dressed casually so as not to have Nick suspect anything. She wore a pair of slightly wore jeans and a nice knit top. She left her feet bare because she was more comfortable with her toes to the air. Finally she decided to freshen up. As she finished running a brush through her hair she saw lights enter the drive her breath caught in her throat and steadied her hands on the sink. Forcing the nausea back down, she pulled her hair into a pony tail and headed for the living area.

As she walked toward the living room she heard muffled voices, first Grissom's low rumble then Catherine's high reply. Finally she heard Nick's soft baritone asking a question about a case. Catherine answered again her voice a little closer now. Sara finally took the plunge and walked into the living room. Nick didn't notice the extra presence because his back was to her looking at a case on the coffee table. He was sitting in the chair she had vacated. Her lone glass of wine sitting next to his file, she wondered if he had asked about the extra glass. She looked up at Catherine who was walking in from the kitchen. Cath gave her a reassuring smile and wink and walked to the couch.

"You know Nick you actually took our guest's chair."

"Your guest? I didn't know you had anyone here," he replied turning to look toward Sara.

"Hi Nick," she said softly.

"Sara! Oh...wow...um....I ah didn't know you were coming to town." His eyes were wide with surprise. She wasn't sure if he was happy to see her or not.

"Yeah it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Griss was the only one who knew I was on my way."

"Wow, it's really great to see you," he said and stood pulling her into a hug. "What has it been like three and a half years?"

"Yeah about that," she replied taking a seat across from him in another chair.

"I didn't mean to take your seat. I didn't know anyone was sitting here."

"Hey don't worry about it Nick, it's just a chair."

"So where have you been?" he asked lightly looking back at the file in front of him.

"I run the San Francisco lab." This startled him and he looked up at her surprised.

"You do? Wow, that's a major step Sara. When did you start there?"

"Um almost three years ago." He looked at her curiously wondering where the lost months had gone.

"Where were you before that?"

"Well here, but I think you mean those few months?" at his nod she continued. "Well I was finding a home, trying to set up a life for myself. I had some issues I had to deal with before I could start at work."

"Oh," he replied, but still curious as to what she had been up to.

"How have you been?"

"Fairly busy with work. You know how it is. Nothing too new going on, just work like normal. Did Griss tell you that Greg is a CSI 2?"

"Yeah he told me that. I also heard that you and Cath are tied for lead CSI?"  
"Yup we are," he replied with a smirk to Cath, who they suddenly both realized was gone, as was Grissom. "Huh I wonder where they went."

"Actually I think they probably gave us some time alone. I came back because I need to talk to you Nicky."

"You need to talk to me? You could have called I live at the same place."

"I know, but this is something that needs to be done face to face."

"Face to face? Sara we haven't been face to face for over three years! You left Sara, without a word!" Sara sighed and looked at her hands; she knew he would be mad.

"I know, but I had to."

"Why? Why did you have to leave with barely two words to your best friend," Nick was yelling by now and they didn't heard a door down the hallway creak open. "Do you know how badly you hurt me? And then to find out that Grissom knew where you were and couldn't tell anyone?"

"He said you were very upset. I'm sorry Nick, but..."

"Mommy?" They both whirled to the direction of the voice. Sara walked over to Matt and bent to his level.

"Hey baby, are we too loud?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm sorry. I'm just talking to Nick, see him standing there?" Matty nodded but wrapped his arms around Sara's neck.

"Can I have water?" he asked quietly as if he were sharing a secret with his mom.

"Sure baby." She hauled him to her hip and carried him to the kitchen. Grissom had picked up some children's cups so she filled one half full and let him drink. Matt wiped his mouth on his sleeve then slowly walked toward Nick who watched the entire interaction.

"Why are you yelling at mommy?" Nick bent down to Matt's level to reply.

"We were just having a disagreement and got a little loud." Matt cocked his head at Nick, who still was a stranger to him. Cath appeared at the living room entrance.

"Matty, want to come read a story with me?"

"Yup!" he said running to Cath's outstretched hand.

"Cath he should really be in bed."

"I know. We'll read until you fall asleep ok buddy."

"Zat ok Mommy?"

"That's fine baby, but kiss me goodnight," he ran up and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek then ran back to Cath who took him down the hallway. Sara sat back in her seat after a moment Nick did the same. He finally looked up at her.

"So that was the issue you had to deal with when you go to San Francisco huh?"

"Yup."

"Kind of a big issue."

"Yup."


	7. Chapter 7

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 7 – As You Throw Your Dinner Out The Kitchen Door

Disclaimers: in chapters one and five

Spoilers: anything through chapter four

A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews you don't know how much they mean to me!! School is taking up more of my time now so sorry for the distance in updates I will try to make them longer now.

* * *

Saturday

Las Vegas

Nick was sitting with his arms on the arms of the chair his head on the back rest, Sara sat across from him on the couch trying to figure out what he was thinking. Nick sighed and shifted finally looking at Sara.

"So, is that why you left?"

"Partly," she sighed. "Matthew was a drunken one night stand and a twin."

"A twin? You have two children?"

"No, he was a twin. I miscarried his twin. Grissom took me to the hospital because I started bleeding at the lab. I found out I miscarried a baby. Two months later I found out I was still pregnant with Matthew. I left for San Francisco the next day."

"So you did leave because you were pregnant."

"Yes, I said that was part of the reason." Sara could tell that Nick's anger had dissipated. "There was more to it then just being pregnant though."

"What else was there Sara?"

"It's late Nick, I don't know if I want to get into it again."

"So you aren't going to tell me? You are just going to leave again." It wasn't a question and Sara knew it.

"I hope not." At her response he looked up at her sharply. "I miss you Nick."

"What?"

"I miss you, everyone else too, we had a really good friendship and I miss that. I miss you. I have done a lot in San Francisco. Made the lab one of the top ten in the country."

"But you miss Las Vegas?"

"Not really the city, but the people. My life was here and I just left. I want to come back and I know that everything won't be the same, but I want our friendship back."

"I don't know if I can do that Sara. You hurt me. A lot."

"You hurt me too," she muttered, but Nick heard her.

"Care to explain how I hurt you?" She looked at him in shock she didn't realize she said it aloud.

"I said Matt was a one night stand right?" at his nod she continued. "Well he was a drunken one night stand I was drinking my sorrows away. You see, my best friend had met someone," she stared at her hands "And it made me realize I was in love with him." There was a long drawn out pause and when Sara finally looked at Nick his eyes were wide and his jaw slightly agape.

"What?"

"I loved you Nick. And when you told me that you were seeing someone it killed me. I got drunk and slept with someone I didn't know. When I found out I was still pregnant you told me that you thought your girlfriend at the time was 'the one'. It hurt so badly I couldn't take it, so I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What come up to you and say hey Nick I found out that even though I miscarried I'm still pregnant with another man's child?"

"Yes! I would have helped!" Sara scoffed at him. "Sara I would have done anything in my power to keep you in Las Vegas. I was shattered when you left. I was shattered for a year after you left. You...you told Grissom but you didn't tell me. Do you know how hard that stung? I was your best friend."

"I was in love with you how was I supposed to tell you that? Especially when you said you that girl was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. My world ended Nick. Then to find out that I was going to be a single parent, do you know how hard it was for me?"

"No, but you should have come to me. I wish you would have come to me."

"What if I do now," Sara said suddenly.

"What?"

"The reason why I'm here is because I want to get my old life back. Nick I never stopped loving you. You may not feel the same way, but I needed to tell you because I can't stand not knowing how you feel."

"So you are coming to me now, almost four years later, and wondering how I feel."

"Yes."

"Sara, I don't know. I mean it's wonderful seeing you and I know how I felt before, but I don't know if I can start all over again if you are just going to leave."

"Wait, you felt something for me before?"

"Yes! I thought I made that clear. You were everything to me!"

"Then why were you with that other woman?"

"Because I didn't know how you felt!"

"Well you could have told me too you know."

"I didn't want to lose your friendship, but then I did anyway. It's hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that you do love me and that you want to start something."

"The main thing that I want back is our friendship. That is the most important thing to me. If something more happens I will be thrilled, but right now I just want the chance to be your best friend again." Nick looked at her unbelieving, thinking about what would happen if she left again. Sara knew what was going through his mind so she walked over and placed a hand on his knee.

"Nick I can't really take off anymore. I have Matthew to think about. He loves being able to spend time with Gil and my parents are close. I won't be dashing across the continent anytime soon." He nodded not completely reassured.

"Sara, I missed you a lot. It is wonderful to have you back and yes we can try to work our friendship out. I want that as much as you do."


	8. Chapter 8

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 8 – As You Throw Your Dinner Out The Kitchen Door

Disclaimers in chapters 1 and 5

Spoilers: Anything through season four.

A/N: Finally and update!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love seeing the reviews in my mail they make me giddy! RL has been intense lately sorry for the long wait for the update. Hopefully this will make up for it!!

* * *

Tuesday

Las Vegas

Sara walked slowly down the park path, Matthew held tightly to her hand as they walked. They were heading toward the zoo but were waiting for Catherine. It had been three days since she had talked to Nick and she hadn't heard from him since, making her a bit worried. He had left hurriedly after their conversation and that worried Sara as well. Sara sat on a bench while Matt played in the playground outside the zoo, she was watching him but looking every so often toward the parking lot trying to see Catherine. She just turned to Matt when someone sat next to her on the bench.

"Hello," she swung around and was surprised to see Nick.

"Nick! Hi, how are you? I didn't know you were coming too," Sara said, a smile playing on her face.

"Well not too. Catherine had to work a double so I said I would join you two. It sounded like fun."

"Well we're glad to have you." She turned toward the playground and waved Matthew over. "Come on Matty lets head inside." He took his mother's hand and looked cautiously at Nick.

"Mommy?"

"What's up buddy?" she asked crouching to his level.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing at Nick.

"Don't you remember Nick from the other night?" He shook his head no. "Well Matty this is my good friend Nick Stokes, he decided to come to the zoo with us today, is that ok?" He looked at Nick who had by this time crouched next to him as well.

"Do you like candy?"

"Yes," Nick drawled

"Will you buy me some?"

"We'll see what your mom says ok?"

"Ok." Matthew replied as Sara paid for their tickets.

"Ok boys, where too first?"

"Monkeys!!" yelled Matthew. His favorites were always the monkeys.

"Is that ok Nick? He loves the monkeys"

"Fine with me, hey Matt can you make the sound monkeys make?"

"Yeah! Ooo Oooh Oooh" Nick and Matt started making monkey sounds while Sara just shook her head and started toward the exhibit.

"You two should be in there with them." She said once they reached the monkey house. Nick laughed as Matt looked at him stricken.

"I think she was kidding buddy." Matt just smiled and took his mother's hand; they were off to see the big cats next.

"Mommy, can we have a tiger?"

"I don't think so Matty. They are a little too big to keep at Grandpa Grissom's"

"Oh, well when we get a house can we get one?"

"Baby, look how big they are. They are bigger then you!"

"Why do you want a Tiger Matt?" asked Nick.

"Granpa has a kitty on the beach, and he calls me Tiger. I want one."

"Well why don't we get you a regular kitty?"

"Really!" Matt yelled looking up at his surprised mother.

"Um well, we'll have to see Matt. I don't know if we'll be staying here and if we do where we'll be living."

"But I want a kitty," Matt replied tears forming in his eyes. Sara picked him up resting him on her hip.

"We'll see ok? We have to find out if it's ok with Grandpa Grissom."

"Ok," said Matt not looking convinced.

"Hey Matt lets go see the bears ok?" Nick said trying to cheer the boy up.

"Ok." Sara sat him back on the ground and took his hand again. Then she glared at Nick.

"Nick!" she hissed at him. "Why did you do that?"

"What he can't have a cat?"

"He's three! Plus I don't know if we're staying here yet. I still have a job in San Francisco you know."

"But I thought you came back because you like it here and you missed us!"

"I do, but I don't know if Las Vegas holds for me what I want it to."

"Oh, well I hope it does. I mean, I'd honestly really like you to stay. It's not that far from your parents either you know."

"I know. I'm still here for a week and a half, and I'll let you know when I decide ok?"

"Ok."

Las Vegas

Tuesday (evening)

Sara walked into Grissom's house an exhausted Matthew on her hip, she laid him on the couch then stalked over to Catherine who was in the kitchen with Gil.

"That was a dirty trick you played on me today."

"I know, but I bet you three had fun, didn't you?" Sara smiled.

"Yeah we did. By the end of the day Matt was letting Nick pick him up. I was shocked!"

"So what's this I hear about a cat?" asked Grissom.

"Ah so Nick called you huh?"

"Yeah, he said something about Matty getting a cat and wondering if I was ok with it?"

"Long story short, yeah Matt wants a kitten. Don't worry about it he'll forget eventually. So what's for dinner Iron Chef Las Vegas?"

"A wonderful blend of sauce and noodles, spaghetti!" Sara just laughed and shook her head.

"Can you watch Matty for me, he's asleep on the couch. I need to change."

"Sure," said Catherine.

"Don't change too much or we might not like you," said Gil winking at her.

"Ha ha, funny." Sara walked into her room and changed into sweats and a t-shirt, then she sat on her bed staring at her hands. She had a wonderful day with Nick and he was so good with Matthew. She just couldn't help but fall more in love with him, but what if he didn't love her? A knock came at her door and Catherine peeked her head in.

"Hey girl, so now that Gil's not around want to tell me how today went?"

"It was great. Nick is fantastic with Matthew, just like I thought he would be. We really had a great time."

"You don't seem very happy though."

"I can't help falling harder for him after a day like today. He is such a wonderful man and I feel so awful that I left the way I did. I want him in my life Cath."

"Honey you are going to have to fight for him you know that."

"I do know that but I just wish I hadn't left things the way I did."

"You should have told him what was going on."

"Yeah, but I was heartbroken. I thought he was going to reject me immediately."

"No, you thought he was going to reject Matthew."

"This is true."

"Have you told Nick what Matt's middle name is?"

"Um, no. I think it might weird him out."

"I think he would be honored."

"Maybe, but don't men want their own son's named after them?"

"Sara, Nicky loves you and he will grow to love Matt like a son. I can see it already."

"I sure hope so, Cath. I sure hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 9 – But honey, lets eat out tonight

Disclaimers in chapters 1 and 5

Spoilers: Anything through season four.

A/N: Ok I know it's been like forever since I have updated but RL has kinda put everything else on the back burner. But I finally have the time to update! Hopefully this will be up to everyone's expectations. It's not real long but I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

* * *

Las Vegas

Saturday

Sara woke to a sharp screech of laughter coming from the hallway. Then there was the low murmur of Grissom's voice, and then they faded away. Sara rolled over and stretched out her arms and legs. Matthew must have ignored Grissom's instructions because shortly after the door creaked open and his little head peaked in.

"Hey baby," Sara said sliding up the bed leaning against the headboard. Matt ran over and jumped into her open arms.

"Hey Momma." He snuggled into her embrace squeezing her tightly.

"Did you sleep ok?" she asked running her hand through his hair.

"Yup." Matt snuggled further down into his mother's arms his eyes slowly closing. Sara held him tight and pulled the blanket up over them and they fell into a light sleep.

Grissom poked his head into the guest room and saw Matt and Sara curled up together. A grin crossed his face and he pulled the door shut. He never thought of Sara as a mother until she became one. She was the one of the best mother's he had ever seen. She spent as much time as possible with Matthew. Never taking overtime at work, which was her prerogative since she was the boss. But she took time off, something she never did when she was in Vegas. He had always wanted her to come back but thought that she may revert to her old ways of spending as much time as possible in the lab. He now saw that wouldn't be true. Sara was dedicated to her son no matter where she lived or who was around.

When Sara and Matt rolled out of bed Grissom and Catherine were gone, but had left a note on the table letting Sara know that they went to the lake. Matt walked out from their room dressed quite oddly. His shirt was backwards and his sandals were on the wrong feet. Sara laughed and went over to straighten him out.

"Matt, are you having some problems?" he just nodded and Sara fixed his shirt and shoes. "Well buddy it's just me and you today what do you want to do?"

"Nick?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Nick's probably busy baby." Matt shot a pout at his mother but Sara just laughed.

"Call him Momma!"

"Ok, ok I'll call Nick." Matt jumped up and handed her the cordless phone. Sara was surprised that he had taken to Nick so quickly, usually he didn't like men very well. Sara dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for him to answer or for the machine to pick up. The phone rang a few times before Nick answered his voice gruff and filled with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's Sara. Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I was just wrapped up in a game."

"Baseball?"

"No Final Fantasy."

"Um, sounds...interesting."

"So what's up?"

"Matt and I were trying to decide what to do today and his first word was Nick. So I thought I would give you a call and see if you were doing anything today."

"Hmm. I was just going to run some errands."

"Ok that's fine I'll just let you to it then."

"Wait, wait. I didn't say I needed to do them immediately. Look why don't I come over and get you two? We can go to the park or something."

"I don't want to interrupt your day Nick."

"You won't be. We can eat and then I'll drag you along for my errands," he replied with a laugh.

"Well maybe we don't want to go along on your errands." Matt started pulling on Sara's shirt.

"Go with Nick, Momma."

"Ha! Now you have to come with."

"Why?"

"Because you can't disappoint Matt!"

"OK, we'll come with. I need to shower and change though. What time will you be here?"

"Is and hour ok?" Sara glanced at the clock.

"Yeah that should be fine. I'll see you in an hour Nick."

"See you Sara." Sara hung up the phone and sighed a school girl sigh. Nick was taking them to lunch!

"Well Matthew Nicholas Sidle you seem to have gotten your way. Nick is coming to get us in an hour."

"Yeah!"

"Come on Mommy has to shower." Sara walked into the bathroom setting some toys on the floor for Matt so he wouldn't wander away. She jumped into the shower and scrubbed her body and hair, thinking about Nick and the way he seemed to have taken to Matthew. Nick didn't seem to mind that he was a child of a one night stand. She wondered if anything ever happened between the two of them what he would think then. What would other people think?

Sara stepped from the shower and looked down at her son who was happily playing with some toy trucks, his wiry hair sticking up from his head. His dark eyes looked up at her then sparkling. He didn't have a care in the world and that was just fine with her.

Nick picked them up at 11:30 an exact hour since he had talked to Sara. He was dressed casually in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt an Astros hat adorned his head, but Sara could see glimpses of his brown hair along the sides. She was dressed equally as casual, in a pair of green capri's and a orange flowered sleeveless shirt. Matthew was in shorts and a t-shirt with little leather sandals on his feet.

"So," said Nick as they got on the road. "Where to first?"

"Well we haven't eaten yet and I know Tiger is getting hungry, as am I. Have you eaten? Is it ok if we go someplace to eat first?"

"Not a problem where to?"

"McDonald's!" yelled Matt from the back of the car.

"No, Matthew. You know I don't take you to McDonald's. Doesn't really matter to me as long as it's not fast food and they serve kids and vegetarians alike."

"Hmm. I think I know a place that will serve to all of our palettes."

"Well then lead on MacDuff."

"Nick MacDuff?" questioned Matthew from the back who was just beginning to understand that people had more then one name.

"No Matt, Nick Stokes."

"Sunshine Sara Sidle!" Matt shouted his mother's full name. Nick looked over at Sara a laugh bubbling from his throat.

"Your first name is Sunshine? How come you never told me that?"

"Well for obvious reasons Nicholas!" Matthew chimed in again after hearing the name Nicholas.

"Matthew Nicholas Sidle!" Sara's face went white and she turned to calm Matt down. They had reached the restaurant by now and Nick parked the car then looked at Sara curiously.

"Sara what did he say?"

"Nothing Nick don't worry about it."

"No I want to know what he said and if it was true."

"Matthew's middle name is Nicholas yes."

"W...why? Do you have a relative named Nicholas?"

"No. Um...I named him for you."


	10. Chapter 10

No One Said It Would Be Easy

Chapter 9 –

No one said it would be easy  
But no one said it'd be this hard  
No one said it would be easy  
No one thought we'd come this far

Disclaimers in chapters 1 and 5

Spoilers: Anything through season four.

A/N Wow ok so it's been like forever since I updated but real life has been a bitch. I was really sick for a week, stupid meds. And then I had finals to deal with and then I was in MN for the holidays. I'm terribly sorry for making you wait so long. I hope everyone enjoys this installment! Read and Review!!! It's 11:23 MTN time so I got the new chapter in before the New Year Woohoo!

* * *

Las Vegas 

Saturday

"Matthew's middle name is Nicholas yes."

"W…why? Do you have a relative named Nicholas?"

"No. Um…I named him for you." Nick glanced over at Sara his eyes were wide with surprise.

"You named him for me? Why would you do that?"

"You are my best friend Nick and I had a son, who else would I name him for?"

"Um, well I guess I don't know. Grissom I suppose would be the obvious choice, or your father?

"Neither Grissom or my father mean as much to me as you do Nick. Look if it's a problem just think of it as another middle name. Nicholas is a common name…"

"No, no I'm…well I'm actually very honored that you would name him for me Sara. It was just a surprise I guess." Nick smiled at her then turned his attention back to the road. They shortly turned into a parking lot; the atmosphere in the vehicle was still thick from their previous conversation when Matt decided to make his presence known once more.

"Mommy can we get pancakes?"

"I don't know baby. They may not have pancakes here." Nick held up his hand.

"Oh but they do Matt. They have the best chocolate chip pancakes on the planet!"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Matt asked confused.

"Sara! Are you telling me this child hasn't had chocolate chip pancakes?"

"No he hasn't. We don't eat a lot of sweet foods."

"Well that's going to change today." The three headed into the restaurant looking very much like a happy family.

Later that afternoon they were at a park near Nick's house, Matthew was playing on the slide and Sara and Nick were watching from a nearby bench. Sara had nearly forgotten their earlier conversation but it still lingered on the back of her mind, and Nick's as well.

"Sara, why didn't you tell me earlier how you felt?"

"I told you I tried. And it was just very hard for me to deal with the aftermath of that I guess. I ran away and I shouldn't have."

"Sara, um what would you say if I asked you to stay?"

"Stay?"

"Yeah to stay here in Vegas, I could help find you two a place to live. Heck you could live with me if you wanted. I just don't think I can go three years without seeing you again. And I have to say that I am smitten with that little boy. I just realized how much being away from you tore me up. I missed you terribly Sara. More then even I realized." Sara's hand was covering her mouth and tears were slowly running down her face. She just nodded her head and then threw herself into Nick's embrace.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his now damp shirt. "I have missed you so much Nick. It has been so hard."

"Well we can't go through something like this again can we?"

"No, never."

"This isn't going to be easy Sara. But I know I want you back in my life on a permanent basis. I don't know how I would react if I couldn't see you all the time again."

"I won't leave again Nick. Certainly not the way I did before." Matt came running over nearly bowling himself over.

"Momma!" Sara was startled by her sons shout. She had been looking at Nick for a while and not Matt, so she was surprised to hear him.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Can we get ice cream?" Sara eyed him and then nodded. "Woohoo!"

"Hey Matt, before we go can I talk to you?"

"Yup," he replied and sat in Nick's lap.

"What would you think about living here?"

"Where?"

"Here in Las Vegas. Would you like that?"

"With Nick?"

"No, sweetie we would have our own house."

"But you would get to come see me whenever you wanted to," said Nick.

"Granma and Granpa too?"

"No, they will stay at the Bay, but they still aren't too far away. But Grandpa Gil is here and so is Nick and you will make a lot of other friends, because you will be in preschool soon. What do you think?" Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok." He said with a smile.

"Good," replied Nick. "Let's go get ice cream!"

On the way back to Grissom's they picked up a paper to see if there were any apartments not too far from work that were a reasonable price for Sara. They set up in the living room on the coffee table. Nick started glancing through the paper while Sara put Matthew down for a nap. Sara walked back into the living room with a smile on her face. Nick smiled back and motioned for her to join him.

"Did he go down ok?"

"Yeah, he was worn out from the park. I knew he wouldn't eat much of that ice cream. Have you found anything yet?"

"Nope I just started looking. Do you think Matt will transition well?"

"Yeah I think he will be fine. He's only three so there shouldn't be a huge transition for him."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to have problems." They looked through the paper but didn't find anything suitable for Sara and Matthew.

"Great," said Sara. "I guess I'll just stay with Gil a little longer."

"Well actually, why don't the two of you stay with me?"


End file.
